


Jessanother fic

by sweetaswholepie



Category: Broadway RPF, Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie
Summary: Jessa One Shots ...yeah, I think that's what this will turn out to be a home for.~For those ideas that don't fit into What Baking Can Do.... or those I don't have the patience to wait and post when they do, given the storyline.There's a lot of things that can happen with this fic but for now it'll be a collection of those times when you read a lyric or see something and it reminds you of your otp.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write about how there's a show on Valentines Day, Jessie's in Chicago and Sara is in NY but Jessie surprises Sara on stage."
> 
>  
> 
> ... If Sara were to play Jenna on vday?

Jessie sat in Sara's usual spot in the audience right next to the sound guy. She liked being at the back of the theater so she could easily slip away, as she'd see Sara do several times before a show was ending. Sara did this for two reasons, one to avoid the mess of the audience leaving the show and making a scene asking for selfies but mostly Sara wanted to be there waiting in Jessie's dressing room the minute she got back from being on stage. This time was different. A slightly new territory for Jessie but she had the help of the crew who she knew so well. See, Sara didn't know Jessie was back from Chicago but since it was Valentine's Day Jessie wanted to go against Sara's general dislike of the holiday and surprise her.

-

After the last song, Sara left the stage to wait for the encore. She refreshed with water and calmed her heart rate. Fans were screaming and she could feel their energy, part of the reason she loves performing so much is the connection with the audience but she was missing someone in particular. She checked her phone but still no word from Jessie.

After the final bows, Sara went off stage and down to her dressing room where she was met with cheers and praise from her castmates. Once she was settled and in comfy clothes, someone knocked on the door and told Sara she was needed back on stage. A tad confused Sara gathered her phone and water bottle and went back upstairs.

With her back to the empty seats of the audience, she didn't notice Jessie walking down the center aisle up to her. Jessie stood there with a bouquet of roses and waited for Sara to turn around. Which took a moment, it wasn’t until Sara was trying to figure why the band had these goofy smiles on their faces that she turned around to see Jessie, who had already climbed on stage and was standing behind Sara.  
In the midst of that turnaround, Sara was immediately brought into a kiss. With one hand on Sara's face, Jessie tried to pull away for a moment to hand Sara the roses but Sara ended up setting them on a stool so she could kiss her girlfriend again. Everyone had left the stage now besides them. They walked over to the prop table in the diner and sat down, Sara grabbed Jessie’s hands and held them in her own.  
“Quite the surprise Mueller, quite the surprise. ”  
“Oh, would you like me to go back to Chicago?” Jessie joked as she started to get up from her chair  
“No! No, no.” Sara exclaimed while also getting up so she could stop Jessie. “I’d much rather have you here with me,” Sara said as she hovered over Jessie and ended up in her lap.  
“Ms. Bareilles, this is not the place, this is a respected establishment named after a child.”  
Jessie managed to get that out before Sara went in for another long kiss, after catching her breath she replied, “You’re right, Jess. Should we go back to your place or mine?” 

Jessie began to stand up leaving Sara wrapped around her as she began walking off stage. "Why wait?" 

Sara jumped down to go back for the roses before they went downstairs. As she hurried back to Jessie she took a rose out and placed it between her teeth while managing to say, "After you m'lady".   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might add more to this later..


End file.
